


Pastries

by loonyloopy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, orlesian pastries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopy/pseuds/loonyloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a small, short drabble about cakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastries

“Had I known that there were so many cakes waiting for me on the surface.” Alva tried not to ogle at the sight and failed. Miserably. Rows upon rows of small and delicate cakes and sweets where laid out before her. Some of them so pretty and delicate that she couldn’t imagine eating them. The whole room smelt of honey and cinnamon and unknown spices and Leliana hadn’t stopped smiling since bringing her here.

“You would’ve left your home earlier?”

“Maybe.”

Orzammar wasn’t particularly known for delicious food. Most of the population was happy about a cooked nug with a side of mushrooms and maybe some ale and fresh bread, but as a casteless one was happy to eat anything at all, and even after all those months spent on the surface, she still couldn’t believe how much humans cared about food. It had nothing to do with filling your belly or making you strong enough to survive another day. On the surface you’d eat to indulge yourself, to show off your money and influences. After the coronation of Anora and Alistair she’d been invited to so many gatherings and feasts and every noble tried to surpass his predecessor and it was such a show of power. 

They’d offered whole roasted swans, covered in some special bacon, stuffed with smaller birds, decorated with edible feathers, and cakes, which seemed as tall as she was. Some things she’d never understand in full. 

Alva shook her head and picked up a strawberry, which was covered in thick layers of chocolate.

“And those are all for me?”

It had been a gift. 

Alva wasn’t sure what she’d done to deserve such an offering of delicious pastries, but she wouldn’t complain either as Leliana was rather talented with surprises and not so secret declarations of love. She still used her connections to the Orlesian Empire. This time for making her lover happy, well, happier, and maybe a bit softer around the middle.

“Yes, my love. Being the hero of Ferelden offers certain privileges.”

“And all I had to do was stopping a Blight.”

“And to win my heart.”

Alva kissed Leliana’s hand.

“Far easier than fighting darkspawn.”


End file.
